


GLOVES AND SCARS

by Vgal_shonen_neko



Series: THE UNTOLD (RETOLD) STORY ABOUT ME AND YOU [1]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending is Happy, I wrote this just cuz the feels, M/M, Vicroman, Zsasionis, ZsaszMask, also written for my dear friends who bring me company with the rush of feels this ship gives me, anyway there it is already, homoerotic content, i can´t, i think they deserve it, lol, more like an OTP actually, settled into the canon... i guess, they are soulmates ok?, they just love each other too much ugh, wrote cuz i really reaaaaaaally love this ship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgal_shonen_neko/pseuds/Vgal_shonen_neko
Summary: Una vez que todo estuviese vacío, apagado y cerrado, Roman se despidió de sus trabajadores como siempre y después de dar un par de instrucciones aquí y allá a sus guardaespaldas, se retiró  a solas hasta el último piso superior, donde se encontraba su templo sagrado, el lugar donde había instalado su departamento y al que no podía esperar más para llegar, darse un merecido baño y quizás después comer algo… o de plano pasarse de ahí directo hasta su habitación, para meterse a la cama y dormir con la esperanza de olvidar al menos por algunas horas todo el estrés que traía consigo gracias a las malas noticias que había recibido ese día y que ni con su pequeña rabieta había logrado desechar de su interior.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: THE UNTOLD (RETOLD) STORY ABOUT ME AND YOU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	GLOVES AND SCARS

Ya era tarde, pero mientras el resto del mundo se disponía a descansar, si se prestaba atención suficiente aún se podía percibir el murmullo que cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte conforme más cercano estaba hasta transformarse en pleno ruido, proveniente de uno de los sitios de reunión más concurridos en aquella parte de la ciudad de Gotham: el Club Máscara Negra. Aquel lugar era muy popular, pues solía contar con un excelente ambiente y ni qué decir del servicio de bebidas, no quedaba duda de la calidad de los productos así como del cuidado a los detalles en cada vaso, en cada mesa y hasta en la colocación estratégica de las luces que parecían utilizar la hipnosis para invitar a los presentes a unirse a su danza sobre la pista, acompañadas de la música que en paradójica armonía estruendosa proporcionaban un sentimiento de euforia sin límite, tan intoxicante que nadie querría irse de ahí aunque los encontrara el amanecer. Así pues, todo simulaba ser tan acogedor y adictivo que difícilmente se pensaría que algo malo pudiese ocurrir ahí dentro.

Sin embargo, aquella noche en particular sería testigo junto con los clientes ahí presentes, de un suceso impactante e inesperado, protagonizado por el mismísimo dueño del lugar. Las razones que incitaron a éste a cometer tal acto irracional y agresivo serían algo que sus víctimas, comenzando con la chica a la que aquel hombre fúrico obligara a subirse a una mesa para despojarla de su dignidad, poca o nulamente alcanzarían a vislumbrar siquiera, pero sin importar el móvil, sus acciones calificadas -en voz baja, pues después de aquello nadie se atrevería a alzar la voz por temor a que se les escuchara y les pasara lo mismo o algo aún peor- como una vileza y mero capricho por una aparente ofensa de la que no hallarían respuesta sobre cuál había sido su origen exactamente, serían algo que sin duda nadie podría borrar de su mente en un futuro cercano.

La fría mirada del protagonista de tal arrebato, sus palabras hirientes, la burla, las risas, todo lo que formaba parte de aquel escenario había dejado al resto en shock… era como si aquel refugio inundado de alegría se transformase de pronto en una cámara de tortura orquestada por un hombre sanguinario cuya máscara de afabilidad se desprendiera y dejara a la vista su verdadera naturaleza cruel y ruin, más nadie se atrevió a decir nada después de aquel silencio incómodo y poco a poco tuvieron que volver a lo suyo mientras el dueño del club se limitaba a alejarse para entretenerse bailando con una de “sus chicas” favoritas, dejando a aquella otra pobre mujer humillada y con la ropa desgarrada, quien después de ser ayudada a bajar de la mesa, no tuvo más remedio que salir de ahí corriendo en medio de temblores y un llanto inconsolable.

Pero la noche aún no terminaba y a pesar de en su mente haber tenido éxito en acallar las risas burlonas de la joven y compañía, que originaron su ataque de ira contra ellos, Roman Sionis no pudo evitar volver a tener esa molesta sensación de estar siendo observado pero no como a él le gustaba y bajo sus términos: no como el anfitrión siempre alegre y dispuesto a complacer a clientes y amigos, no como al que todos buscaban para que los deleitara con alguna ingeniosa e inteligente anécdota o simplemente para hacer gala de sus posesiones, sino como un extraño; como un apestado al que cada mirada posada sobre él lo juzgaba y lo convertía en un monstruo, en el sospechoso de un crimen que de hecho era inexistente y que no, no tenía nada que ver con ninguno de sus otros “negocios” llevados a cabo tras bambalinas, en los muelles o cualquier otro lugar acordado en secreto y que tenían un propósito más allá de darle algún beneficio monetario por vía ilegal. No, la causa de esa paranoia que le hacía aferrarse a Dinah con más fuerza para asegurarse de que todos lo vieran con ella y además poder decirle a manera de mantra “Baila conmigo, tú me tranquilizas” como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo de que sus palabras eran verdad, se debía a un secreto que hasta aquel momento había procurado guardar celosamente de los indiscretos y de todos los que en general lo habían llegado a tratar desde que había comenzado a ascender en el bajo mundo del crimen en la ciudad. Era pues gracias a esto que sin importar que desde que había finalizado aquel pequeño exabrupto dentro de su establecimiento la gente hubiera vuelto a sus respectivas actividades fingiendo que nada fuera de lo ordinario acaba de pasar, Roman continuara inquieto al punto de sentir como latía su corazón agolpándose contra su pecho hasta que no pudo más y de la nada se detuvo en seco, soltó a su compañera de baile y con un “gracias Pajarita, puedes retirarte” tan amablemente como pudo expresarlo, ordenó a uno de sus hombres que anunciara que por esa noche la diversión había terminado y que todos tenían que retirarse ya, orden que los asistentes estuvieron más que encantados de cumplir a la brevedad, antes de que el señor Sionis se arrepintiera o los obligara a quedarse para otro desagradable espectáculo fuera del itinerario regular.

...

Una vez que todo estuviese vacío, apagado y cerrado, Roman se despidió de sus trabajadores como siempre y después de dar un par de instrucciones aquí y allá a sus guardaespaldas, se retiró a solas hasta el último piso superior, donde se encontraba su templo sagrado: el lugar donde había instalado su departamento y al que no podía esperar más para llegar, darse un merecido baño y quizás después comer algo… o de plano pasarse de ahí directo hasta su habitación, para meterse a la cama y dormir con la esperanza de olvidar al menos por algunas horas todo el estrés que traía consigo gracias a las malas noticias que había recibido ese día y que ni con su pequeña rabieta había logrado desechar de su interior.

\- Estuviste grandioso allá abajo… jefe – se escuchó decir a una voz grave cuyo dueño se reveló en cuanto Sionis prendió la luz que iluminaba el largo pasillo central de su recibidor

\- Creí que seguías allá – le respondió Roman desganado, sin dejar de acercarse poco a poco hasta la zona que conformaba el comedor y la sala

\- Me quedé revisando unos asuntos pero me apresuré a terminarlos, tenía algo mucho más importante que atender aquí – dijo el otro, separándose de la columna donde se encontraba recargado y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, para luego meter las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminar lentamente hasta que se interpuso en el camino de su interlocutor

\- ¿Qué haces Víctor? – le preguntó éste sin emoción alguna, tratando de no mirarlo directamente y enfocarse mejor en tratar de hacerse a un lado para continuar su ruta hacia su preciada tina de baño

\- Nada jefe – respondió con toda calma, sosteniéndole la mirada. Una mirada intensa sin afán alguno de amenaza, pero sí tratando de hacer contacto y disuadir así al que tenía enfrente de sus intenciones de fuga

\- Déjame pasar – insistió, sin dejar de evadir aquella mirada- en éste momento lo único que quiero es llegar hasta el baño o mejor, directo hasta mi cama y perderme entre las sábanas para siempre

Roman trató entonces de moverse para esquivar a Víctor, pero éste sin cambiar su estado apacible, imitó aquellos movimientos y le impidió nuevamente el paso.

\- Zsasz, te lo estoy diciendo en serio, déjame pasar - le advirtió casi con un suspiro de hastío

\- Hey, mírame jefe – respondió sin alterarse y sin hacer el más mínimo intento de obligarlo físicamente a que le prestara atención – sólo mírame por un momento y ya

\- Dime rápido qué es lo que quieres y déjame en paz ¿´key? – ordenó Roman resistiéndose aún al contacto visual, posando la mirada en cualquier otro punto del rostro de Víctor pero ya sin intentar escapar

\- Como te dije hace un momento, estuviste grandioso allá abajo

Roman cerró los ojos y sonrió con ironía y algo de fastidio, negando con la cabeza levemente antes de abrirlos nuevamente y regresar a su mapeo por las facciones de su interlocutor, con excepción de su mirada

\- No digas tonterías – le dijo, volteando brevemente hacia los lados, al techo y al suelo – no tiene nada de grandioso lo que hice si solo logra que esos imbéciles que se estaban burlando de mi se aterren y aprendan su lección pero no me devuelve mi diamante 

\- Pues igualmente insisto en que fue excelente –contestó Víctor al tiempo que seguía con los ojos las acciones del otro- todos los que estuvieron el día de hoy sabrán de ahora en adelante que si se atreven a ofender a Roman Sionis van a pagar caro su atrevimiento y ellos a su vez harán llegar el mensaje a todos los que conozcan… comenzando con esa tonta de Erika 

Roman detuvo su cabeceo al escuchar aquel nombre, fijó la mirada en la distancia y resopló al tiempo que hacía un gesto de desagrado y enojo por recordar esa risa a todo pulmón que evidentemente buscaba llamar la atención para compartir lo que sabía con el resto de los presentes, burlarse a sus anchas y humillarlo en público

\- Es una estúpida – dijo con desprecio, haciendo muecas y meneando ligeramente la cabeza para enfatizar su estado al hablar – ella se lo buscó, creyó que porque era amable con ella y sí, quizás medio me caía bien, tenía el derecho de tratarme como si yo fuera un chiste o como si fuéramos de la misma clase social… recuérdame decirle a alguno de los muchachos que ya no dejen entrar a nadie de su grupito pero que me los vigilen bien por si se les ocurre la genial idea de soltar la lengua sobre lo que no les incumbe

\- Considéralo hecho jefe, yo mismo me aseguraré de que se cumplan tus órdenes al pie de la letra

\- Gracias Víctor, siempre puedo contar contigo – le dijo cambiando su tono de desagrado por uno más suave y tranquilo, finalmente haciendo contacto de mirada a mirada – incluso supiste que en efecto trataban de dejarme en ridículo y me motivaste para hacerlos callar de inmediato

\- No fue nada jefe – contestó sonriendo, sin dejar de mirar directamente a Roman- sabes que odio que cualquiera intente molestarte pero –alzó los hombros en resignación- tú eres el jefe así que no siempre puedo intervenir sin que me lo ordenes, de haber sido así los hubiera destrozado ahí mismo con mis propias manos y eso no es bueno para tu negocio

\- Ja – exclamó relajado, empezando a sonreír- por no añadir que querías ver un espectáculo, no creas que no me di cuenta de que te estabas riendo

\- No lo niego – replicó con igual mesura- pero ¿vas a culparme? Siempre soy yo el que ejecuta la pieza, tengo derecho a ver trabajar al maestro de vez en cuando ¿no crees?

Roman dejó momentáneamente de mirar directamente a los ojos de Víctor para recorrer fugazmente todo aquel rostro y grabarse esa sonrisa con tintes dorados que lo enmarcaba y que iba dedicada solo para él

\- Víctor Zsasz, eres un adulador descarado – declaró con cariño, volviendo a posar sus ojos azules sobre los color marrón obscuro del otro, que por alguna razón le recordaban a los enormes árboles que rodeaban la mansión en la que por tantos años vivió cuando niño y que muchas veces fueron sus únicos compañeros de juego y confidentes

\- Solo digo la verdad jefe – se rio, dando un paso al frente para quedar aún más cerca del rostro de Roman – tú sabes que yo no te mentiría nunca, no a ti… jamás

Lentamente, Zsasz sacó su mano derecha del bolsillo y la llevó hasta la mejilla de Roman para rozarla con suma delicadeza, obteniendo respuesta positiva a su leve toque al sentir como su compañero inclinaba la cabeza para recargarse más sobre su palma, cerrando los ojos y acompañando la acción con un profundo suspiro. Complacido y entendiendo la tácita licencia, con el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar suavemente aquel rostro. Una mano enguantada se posó sobre la suya para evitar que ésta se alejara. Aprovechando esa intervención, Víctor ocupó ahora su mano izquierda en avanzar hasta el costado derecho del otro, comenzando a recorrerlo de abajo hacia arriba, tan pausadamente que pareciera que no se había movido de su sitio de contacto inicial de no ser porque las breves líneas que se dibujaban por encima del saco de Roman y que desaparecían casi tan rápido como éstas se formaban, servían de evidencia fugaz de lo que estaba ocurriendo por debajo de esa tela. Finalmente se detuvo en la cintura pero antes de que se le ocurriera hacer algo más, pudo percibir sobre su brazo el firme y tibio roce de esa tan conocida funda de piel que protegía la mano de su dueño del mundo exterior, hasta que ésta hizo un alto sobre su espalda, ejerciendo una ligera presión sobre ella.

No requería de palabras, Víctor sabía exactamente qué es lo que eso significaba: “Por favor abrázame”, podía escuchar fuerte y clara la voz de su interlocutor decirle en su mente pues tantos años de conocerlo, quizás más de lo que él mismo quisiera admitir, lo hacían acreedor de una experiencia particular y casi privilegiada cuando se trataba de descifrar al enigmático y frívolo Roman Sionis. Nadie más podría jactarse de aquello y más que por simple orgullo ante aquella exclusividad que de hecho ni siquiera presumía en público, era satisfacción por la certeza de contar con que le permitiría llegar hasta donde nadie más tendría permiso, ya no físicamente sino internamente; Víctor era el único que podía tocarlo en todo sentido sin temor al rechazo inmediato y si quisiera, hasta sin pedir permiso y de la manera más agresiva… pero no lo había hecho ni lo haría, simplemente no era necesario y contrario a su oficio diario donde ejercer la fuerza y amenazar era cosa común para doblegar la voluntad de terceros, lo que compartía con Roman era algo especial y relajante, lo tenía a su entera disposición y sin necesidad de exigirle nada, al grado de más bien ser él quien estaba ávido por complacerle ante el menor capricho pues sus servicios siempre serían recompensados y con creces. Así pues, sin pensarlo dos veces y con sumo agrado, Víctor lo envolvió con sus brazos para estrecharlo con fuerza suficiente y no quedara duda de la respuesta a su petición.

Aquel cálido abrazo significaba tanto para Roman en ese momento que no sólo lo devolvió con premura, también se aferró a la camisa de Zsasz, cual si le suplicara que nunca lo soltara ni se alejara de su lado, pues especialmente en días como ése, temía quedarse solo enfrentando ese mundo hostil que desde su más tierna infancia había conocido y que solo en Víctor había encontrado un refugio real y sincero contra el exterior. “Tú eres el único que me entiende de verdad” hacían eco en su mente las palabras más éstas parecían negarse a salir de sus labios, maldito sea su orgullo que siempre se interponía para hablarle sin trabas a la persona que más amaba, por eso más le agradecía el que nunca le reprochara sus silencios cuando se encontraba más vulnerable pero paradójicamente más quería gritar desesperado por ayuda. Víctor tan solo lo sabía y ya, su lenguaje no requería sonidos, al menos no sonidos coherentemente articulados, para entenderse mutuamente.

Con afecto, Zsasz confortaba a “su jefe” frotándole la espalda con las palmas abiertas. Un casi imperceptible pero errático respirar lo distrajo y se separó un momento para encarar a Roman, confirmando así sus sospechas sobre haber escuchado un sollozo.

\- Shhhh, tranquilo bebé, estoy aquí – le dijo en voz baja al oído, volviendo a abrazarlo y pasándole una de sus manos por el cabello – desahógate todo lo que necesites, anda… eso, así

Roman se limitó a escuchar las palabras de consuelo de Víctor y dejó salir finalmente el llanto que tanto había estado tratando de reprimir desde aquel incidente unas horas antes y al evadir a toda costa la mirada siempre intensa del otro. Sabía perfectamente que no tenía nada que temer ni ocultar en su presencia, aún así una pequeña parte de él odiaba seguir siendo débil y caer ante algo tan simple como verle directamente a los ojos por unos momentos y solo por la enorme confianza que le tenía, pero la presión y el estrés a los que se sentía sometido por todos los acontecimientos recientes más que los de costumbre, habían hecho que llegara a su límite creyendo que estaba perdiendo el rumbo hasta que las cosas no se resolvieran como y cuando él quería.

Al poco tiempo, Roman logró apaciguarse y sólo cambió de su posición de estar recargando la cabeza sobre el hombro del otro para poder verlo de frente sin soltarlo por completo. Qué visión era aquella, la expresión comprensiva y llena de ternura que Víctor le regalaba en exclusiva tenía un efecto de sosiego en él que resultaba arrebatador e irresistible, así que sin más y con un rápido movimiento le tomó el rostro entre sus manos aún enguantadas y lo besó apasionadamente. Desde luego que de inmediato fue correspondido con igual energía, sintiendo cómo él también era sostenido firme pero delicadamente del cabello.

La respiración de ambos comenzó a acelerarse poco a poco y trataron de recuperar el aliento sin querer tampoco dejar de besarse. Cambiando de posición sus manos para asir ahora de la cintura a Roman, Víctor continuaba ocupado con la sesión de besos y aprovechando que el otro no le soltaba, lo empujó hacia atrás poco a poco hasta que toparon con la pared más cercana; amaba que siempre en un principio le oponía algo de resistencia pero tal fuerza quedaba olvidada casi instantáneamente para dejarle tomar el control pleno de la situación. Roman Sionis Beauvais era el jefe ante la sociedad entera y eso era incuestionable, pero en la intimidad y sin necesidad de más testigos que ellos mismos, “Víctor Zsasz” era el nombre que el recinto entero confirmaría sin vacilar como el amo y señor legítimo si se le cuestionara al respecto y tuviese la capacidad de emitir alguna voz.

\- Dime qué es lo que quieres amor y yo te lo daré sin dudarlo – dijo Víctor con dificultad, apenas interrumpiendo los besos de Roman

\- Quiero todo de ti ésta noche – le respondió rápidamente entre besos que le prodigaba por toda la cara- hazme olvidar la vida entera si es posible, no me dejes pensar ni un segundo en nada más que en ti y solo en ti

\- Tus deseos son órdenes… jefe

\- Lo sé--ah – dijo casi en un gruñido cortado por un gemido al sentir una mordida en la base del cuello - libérame por completo ¡hazlo!

Como si invocaran un hechizo, las palabras de Roman despertaron en Víctor a la bestia que yacía dormida, la cual se hacía presente únicamente cuando era su verdadero dueño quien la llamaba al servicio y aquí no existía más amo al cuál responder que al del peculiar apellido italo-judío que poseía un timbre de voz característico cuando estaba embebido por la pasión. Transformado pues, Zsasz lo levantó y sosteniéndolo bien –ayudado también por el agarre del otro al cruzar las piernas sobre su cintura-, se encaminó ágilmente hasta la enorme habitación del lugar pues sabía de antemano que mantener cómodo a su Señor era prioridad para garantizar la plena satisfacción de ambos en lo que seguiría.

…

Siendo depositado con delicadeza sobre el colchón, Roman se dejaba llevar por los mimos y cuidados de los que era objeto mientras era despojado de su saco y su camisa poco a poco. Adoraba ser el centro de atención en cualquier circunstancia frente a una audiencia, pero ningún momento frente al público se equiparaba jamás con aquellos que lo colocaban en el centro de la pista, en el pedestal más alto del que tenía la certeza que jamás bajaría porque era alabado hasta el hartazgo por la única persona que realmente le importaba que lo hiciera, que le dijera cualquier cosa porque lo hacía sinceramente, así que se sentía libre de bajar sus defensas y abrirse por completo sin temer salir herido ni una sola vez. Esa certeza era la que entre otras cosas, sumadas desde luego a las habilidades de parte de su compañero, le permitían a Roman abandonar el control temporalmente de manera que se pudiera entregar a la libido y alcanzara el éxtasis como si fuera la última vez en la vida que lo haría.

\- Aah-- Víctorm- mmmh… sigue, no te detengas – dijo guturalmente, interrumpiendo el solo de quedos gruñidos que escuchaba del otro y que eran música para sus oídos, al notar que además de las pequeñas mordidas sobre su torso, su entrepierna también era atendida previamente a que siquiera el cinturón de su pantalón cediera

\- Dime lo que quieres que haga jefe – susurró Zsasz moviéndose sobre la cama solo para quedar a la altura del rostro de Roman y poder verle articular las palabras con aquella dulce voz especial que amaba escuchar, producto del masaje que le estaba realizando

\- Termin-ah-- tu trabajo… mi querido asesino – le respondió seductoramente

\- Lo que ordenes

Demostrando por qué tenía la reputación de ser un hábil ejecutor con las manos, fácilmente retiró la parte inferior del traje de Roman junto con sus zapatos, quedando así libre de obstáculos para admirar en plenitud ese lienzo que contrario al suyo, se encontraba en blanco y dispuesto a permitirle trabajar sobre él con toda su creatividad en cada nueva ocasión que se le presentara. Entonces regresó a lo suyo con labios y lengua sobre el torso, sabía que estaba logrando el efecto que quería cuando empezó a escuchar esos exquisitos gemidos desprenderse de manera involuntaria de la boca de su compañero al frotarle lenta pero firmemente con la mano izquierda la entrepierna, aún cubierta por una trusa negra en cuya leyenda escrita elegantemente sobre el resorte se podían leer las iniciales “RSB”.

-Ve-- ven acá – le dijo casi con un jadeo el dueño de aquella prenda, acariciándole la cabeza. Víctor, obediente, dejó por un momento su quehacer y acercando su oído a la boca del otro, prestó atención a lo que fuera que le iban a pedir a continuación – quítate todo – ordenó en un suspiro

Si algo se podía decir sobre cuál era uno de los fetiches favoritos que tenía Roman Sionis en cuestiones amatorias, era el que en varias de aquellas sesiones disfrutaba que uno de los dos o ambos permanecieran medio vestidos durante todo ese tiempo. Tal gusto parecía haberlo adquirido años atrás pero sin darle una fecha exacta a su origen y quien determinaba cuál de ellos se quedaría bajo qué circunstancias era él desde luego; sin embargo, en ocasiones muy especiales simplemente necesitaba de ese contacto pleno de piel con piel para sentirse lo más cercano posible a esa otra persona que en este caso no solo era su amante desde hacía varios años sino al único a quien le había entregado su alma y corazón enteros, así que después de que aquel le demostrara- al darle ese momento de paz donde pudo dejar fluir sus emociones sin restricciones ni críticas- por enésima vez que era digno de tales obsequios sagrados para él, quiso agradecerle por todo a su muy particular manera, en un lenguaje no escrito pero que sin duda sabía que su elegido entendería sin mayor explicación.

Al escuchar esto, Víctor sonrió de oreja a oreja hasta dejar visible su diente de oro y ni tardo ni perezoso se irguió arrodillado sobre la cama para quitarse toda su ropa inferior –con excepción de sus bóxers- arrojándola al suelo como si ésta estuviera en llamas. Estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con la camisa cuando nuevamente una mano enguantada le distrajo al tocarle el brazo.

\- Espera, yo quiero hacerlo

Un poco desconcertado al principio por aquella petición poco usual, pero cambiando aquella sensación por una de euforia, se colocó a horcajadas sobre Roman inclinándose hacia él, para facilitarle su tarea. 

\- Quítamelos primero Víctor – le ordenó suavemente. Se refería a los guantes por supuesto, sus preciados guantes que le daban la ilusión de un estatus superior al anunciar su identidad gracias a las iniciales escritas en ellos y que a su vez evitaban que tuviera que soportar el desagradable roce directo de sus manos con la inmensa mayoría de los mortales y plebeyos que le rodeaban, pero que en ese preciso momento no parecían más que un vil estorbo para complacer su deseo primordial

Sellando la orden con un beso que respondía “es un placer”, Zsasz procedió mientras tanto a tomar sin brusquedad entre sus manos ambas muñecas de Roman al mismo tiempo, para colocárselas por arriba de su cabeza y así tenerlas más cerca en lo que ejecutaba su labor previa. Una vez en posición, levantando la cabeza brevemente para poner atención y no lastimar al otro, con extraordinaria delicadeza procedió a meter primero su mano izquierda dentro del guante que correspondía a la mano derecha, de manera que sin necesidad de jalarlo éste se deslizara fuera de su sitio en un único movimiento. Inmediatamente hizo lo mismo con el guante correspondiente al lado izquierdo y arrojó ambas piezas al suelo.

El aire que se colaba ahora entre sus dedos desnudos, lejos de hacerlo consciente de la pérdida de sus queridas protecciones, le provocó a Roman una gran felicidad pues de inmediato pudo acceder al calor de las manos que se entrelazaban con las suyas por un momento en lo que terminaba aquel ritual de la misma manera que había empezado, con un beso. Era por detalles como esos que simplemente se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que experimentaba y se olvidaba de lo demás, Víctor procuraba tan magistralmente el no cortar la armonía de su particular melodía compartida, que no le dejaba espacio para ningún otro pensamiento que lo devolviera a la tormenta de la que pretendía escapar aunque fuera temporalmente. El cómo alguien como Zsasz -aparentemente rudo y cortante- lograba aquello, era un secreto que hasta ahora no había logrado descubrir pero estaba seguro de que tenía mucho que ver con la manera en la que desde un principio se había establecido su relación, pues se había dado cuenta de lo observador y detallista que era en realidad al tiempo que no dejaba de lado su frialdad y extrema calma al hablar y moverse a veces casi de manera felina; todo eso sólo le recordaba que él, Roman Sionis, era el único al que sabiendo que al que tenía sobre él en ése momento podría tratarle sin piedad ni consideración alguna como a cualquiera de sus víctimas, éste no se atrevería a tocarle un solo cabello de manera que lo lastimara de verdad por lo que con mayor razón le entregaba voluntariamente todo lo que era con la plena certidumbre de que sería respetado y que a la primera indicación de querer que se detuviera, sería obedecido. No podría pedir más si se lo propusiera, por eso Víctor era perfecto para él, se complementaban y se entendían más allá de una simple dinámica de control y poder o de dominio de uno sobre el otro, dentro y fuera de la alcoba. Se perdía en tales cavilaciones cuando esa conocida voz lo trajo de vuelta hacia ella.

\- Procede como quieras – le dijo apartándose ligeramente y apoyando sus manos y rodillas sobre el colchón, así que Roman se apresuró a desabotonar y quitar la camisa de Víctor para dejarle finalmente al descubierto su torso marcado por múltiples cicatrices distribuidas estratégicamente según la percepción de su autor

Cuando el otro terminó su tarea, Zsasz se enderezó ligeramente dejando de apoyar sus brazos y dirigiéndolos ahora hacia el frente para tomar de nueva cuenta las muñecas de su compañero, quien parecía haberse quedado inmóvil, embelesado por lo que estaba viendo.

\- Siempre te han atraído, lo sé –afirmó sin duda - pero usualmente no te quedas ahí sólo observándolas, tócalas pues – le alentó mientras guiaba las manos ya desenfundadas hasta su pecho

\- Únicamente quería tomarme mi tiempo – respondió, comenzando a recorrerle el pecho y los abdominales con minucia, tanto con la vista como con el tacto de sus yemas y hasta con los labios. Tanto se protegía siempre del contacto con el exterior y se preocupaba por su apariencia casi obsesivamente, que ese contraste suyo con el de Víctor quien orgullosamente presumía de sus marcas ansioso por agregar tantas como pudiera a su colección importándole muy poco lo que dijeran de él, lo fascinaba al tiempo que lo excitaba; sabía que ambos tenían sus demonios y su carácter no era uno con el cual se lidiara fácilmente, pero entre ellos existía un espacio que incluso podría definirse como santuario, como ese lugar prohibido para los infieles donde podían encontrarse y dejarse ver tal y como eran, aceptando lo bueno y lo malo de cada quien sin juicios ni cuestionamientos de ninguna clase. Para ambos, las cicatrices externas de uno e internas del otro hablaban por ellos cual poema de amor recitado al viento desde lo más profundo del alma encendiendo la llama del deseo y la pasión a su paso, salvaje e incontenible… salvo que ése amor tenía su origen en el mismo infierno y era justo ahí donde los dos hallaban su equilibrio, aumentando su mutua atracción, adicción y necesidad más y más cada día.

Cada toque de Roman sobre su piel, recorriéndola como si examinara a detalle una rara obra de arte hacían sentir a Víctor como si pudiera volar, aquellas manos tan suaves cuidadas con esmero le pertenecían solo a él en ese momento y saberse poseedor de tal primicia le daban más poder a su bestia interna, así que se decidió a demostrarlo cumpliendo la orden que se le había dado en un inicio: “Hazme olvidar la vida entera si es posible”

\- Prepárate amor mío – le dijo agitado, empujando a Roman contra el colchón e inclinándose hacia él para hablarle al oído con voz grave imitando un gruñido- cuando termine vas a jurar que vives en el cielo

Y así, sin mayor propuesta ni esperar réplica, Zsasz se abalanzó sobre su presa cual fiera hambrienta, estrechando contra él el cuerpo ajeno al tiempo que reclamaba su posesión al morderle el hombro y recibir un agudo gemido en respuesta, dejando claro quién estaba tomando las riendas. Siguió entonces marcando su territorio en el hombro contrario, las clavículas, los costados, el pecho… cada centímetro al que podía acceder era reclamado como la tierra virgen tras ser conquistada y cada gemido que hacer esto generaba en el otro, era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para confirmar que su declaración era aceptada.

Roman por su parte cerraba los ojos y se sostenía con fuerza de las sábanas, resistiendo tanto como podía más sin poder evitar reaccionar con sonidos y retorciéndose con cada invasión permitida a su cuerpo; dejaba que todos sus sentidos se concentraran en lo que estaba viviendo, el dolor paradójicamente placentero que sentía lo obligaba a estar pendiente únicamente del mismo y de nada ni nadie más que no fuera aquel que era el artífice de su actual estado. Ni siquiera fue consciente de en qué momento Víctor le había quitado la última de sus prendas hasta que sintió un calor húmedo rodearlo seguido de una intensa succión, es entonces cuando por instinto se sostuvo de la cabeza del otro y arqueó la espalda quedándose prácticamente sin aliento en el proceso.

\- ¡A-aaaaa—f-fuuuck! – exclamó apenas entre espasmos y con el poco aire que le restó posterior a la sorpresa recibida

Víctor usaba con maestría su lengua, saboreando el característico néctar que con tanta dedicación libaba sin apresurarse, inundando sus oídos con el eco que reverberaba por toda la habitación como si fuera un coro celestial cantado sólo para él por ése ángel caído al que adoraba por sobre todas las cosas. Permitiéndole a éste un descanso de su embriagante melodía, se deslizó cuidadoso pero posesivo hacia la parte superior de la cama hasta fijar su intensa mirada en esas azules ventanas al alma del otro, que se veían más cristalinas producto de la excitación, el sudor y las pequeñas lágrimas que luchaban por no salir de su escondite hasta que, conmovido por ese dejo de orgullo que siempre persistía en aquel como si de ello dependiera su vida, el “dulce asesino” las instó a correr libremente al darle un beso arrebatador en los labios a su amante al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse lenta y rítmicamente, sosteniendo entre sus dedos las erecciones de ambos, continuando con la segunda estrofa de aquella lírica pero ahora a dos voces. Zsasz hervía ya por dentro y estaba seguro de que pronto recibiría la súplica que había estado buscando todo ese tiempo.

\- ¡Aaah! – exclamó Roman con desesperación, apartando su rostro del contrario con el único propósito de externar su deseo - ¡Fucking fuck, Zsasz! - agregó interponiendo una mano en el espacio entre ellos para detenerle de la muñeca - ¡Ya deja de jugar! ¡Te quiero dentro!

Y, ahí estaba. Por fin. Nada le impedía tomar por la fuerza lo que quería y como lo quería, tenía el vigor y las herramientas para ello además de contar de antemano con la rendición voluntaria de su igual, pero todo el esfuerzo y paciencia que debía invertir, el reto que implicaba guiar seguro y constante marcando paso a paso la pauta sin tomar atajos o realizar movimientos repentinos que fueran percibidos como una agresión directa que lo alejara de su objetivo, eran lo que más lo encendía y motivaba a seguir siendo creativo esperando por el momento adecuado en el que únicamente mediante estrategia, la última muralla se derrumbara frente a él abriéndole el paso para extenderse a sus anchas una vez estuviese en el centro del recinto… Roman Sionis era ese castillo idílico en el que quería habitar, esa escultura en continuo proceso de moldeado que Víctor siempre había deseado poseer para el solo como el buen coleccionista y artista que se preciaba de ser y el hecho de que el objeto de su delirio le correspondiera como lo hacía, invariablemente lo llevaba a la conclusión de que sin duda haría cualquier cosa por él, con el mismo nivel de entrega y amor que a su vez le fueron confiados tiempo atrás. 

Presuroso, Zsasz tomó el lubricante ubicado dentro del cajón de la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cabecera de la cama, así como el pequeño paquete que contenía un condón. Tomando una cantidad generosa del líquido en una de sus manos, se acomodó entre las piernas del otro y procedió a aplicarlo con cuidado, lento y a conciencia por fuera y por dentro de la entrada de Roman, quien se quejaba levemente, arqueándose un poco debido a la sensación de presión en aquella zona pero tratando de calmar su respiración para relajarse tanto como le fuera posible y estar así listo para recibir a su compañero.

\- Espera – le detuvo agitado cuando observó que estaba a punto de enfundarse en el preservativo –… no lo uses hoy – pidió casi tímido

Acostumbrado a ordenar hasta las peores atrocidades sin inmutarse y ser obedecido en el acto, nadie diría que el tono avergonzado con el que “el jefe” se había dirigido a Víctor se escucharía tan adorable, incluso casto se atrevería a decir. No era común que se prestara a ese tipo de actividades sin exigir por defaul el uso de la protección adecuada, de otro modo era improbable que aceptara ser partícipe de cualquier cosa que implicara que alguien más accediera a su absoluta intimidad pudiendo dejarle después algún malestar del cual preocuparse así fuera mínimo. Sin embargo ésa noche era especial, era necesario que todo se diera sin alteraciones, por lo que sin hacer preguntas, Zsasz dejó caer el plástico y en su lugar tomó más lubricante para aplicárselo a él mismo. Una vez listo, estando ambos ansiosos por ejecutar el tercer acto de la obra, se colocó en posición y se empujó hacia el interior de Roman tanto como pudo en esa primera estocada, esperando a que éste le diera permiso de continuar una vez que se hubiera acostumbrado a la sensación de tenerlo dentro. Un gemido agudo y sonoro salido desde lo más profundo de su garganta fue la única respuesta que aquel pudo darle; sin embargo, el mensaje fue entendido fuerte y claro cuando ese sonido involuntario fue acompañado por un abrazo firme con brazos y piernas sobre su espalda y cadera.

…

Aferrándose con las uñas a la espalda de Zsasz y rodeándole con las piernas con fuerza, Roman tenía dos propósitos: sostenerse para que las embestidas contra su cuerpo fueran precisas y lo hicieran perder la noción de todo tiempo y espacio a su alrededor… e incitar a su fiero amante a no relajar sino a incrementar el ímpetu de sus acciones, dándole toda la libertad de hacer lo que él quisiera con tal de que ambos quedaran satisfechos. 

El ritmo se iba acelerando gradualmente así como sus respectivas respiraciones, hasta volverse erráticas pero conservando cada uno su tono particular: gemidos y jadeos que variaban de intensidad y frecuencia por un lado y gruñidos más resoplidos por el otro, que descargaban poco a poco a su manera ese fuego calcinante que necesitaba desfogue a como diera lugar.

Encontrar el punto exacto que llevaría a Roman en un viaje por el universo de ida y vuelta no era tarea sencilla, pero para un experto en la materia como lo era Víctor, era cosa de niños. Conocía perfectamente dónde y qué tanta fuerza debía aplicar para presionarlo sin violencia y obtuviera la respuesta deseada, así que cuando en medio de ese tour guiado por las estrellas que estaba dándole sintió una de las manos del otro tratar torpemente de soltarse para atender instintivamente su pulsante erección, se lo impidió mordiéndole la base del cuello. Un quejido fue señal suficiente de que aceptaba el mensaje y aquella mano furtiva regresó a su posición inicial. 

Estando a punto del éxtasis, repentinamente Roman se soltó de su agarre y giró a ambos sobre la cama de manera que se pudo acomodar dejando a Víctor debajo de él, ordenándole que no se detuviera mientras en aquella posición él hacía lo propio moviéndose para buscar el ángulo perfecto que nuevamente diera directamente contra ése punto en específico que lo llevaba a un estado momentáneo de trance, acercándolo al nirvana con cada estímulo. Cuando tal cosa sucedió, el gemido ahogado que salió de él junto con esa mueca de puro placer en su rostro, era una de las visiones más sublimes que Zsasz tenía el privilegio de contemplar al estar así con él pues el otro se veía etéreo, elevado, inalcanzable… sin embargo lo tenía ahí, lo sentía con cada fibra de su ser pensándose entonces el hombre más afortunado de todos por ser él y solo él quien poseía semejante capacidad y poder de crear aquellas únicas expresiones faciales al presionar los botones adecuados.

Por otro lado, los rasguños sobre el pecho de Zsasz, provocados con toda intención por “su jefe” ante la vorágine de emociones que envolvían a ambos y que le provocaban ardor en la piel, tenían el efecto que el segundo quería pues aquella mirada del primero, siempre fija sobre él interrumpió brevemente su atención cuando al cerrar los ojos éste ejerció presión sin pensarlo sobre los muslos de Roman al mismo tiempo que flexionaba el cuello hacia atrás y separaba los labios para formar con ellos una perfecta “O”, inequívoca señal de disfrute. Satisfecho por lograr su cometido, Sionis sintió al fin que estaba a punto de explotar y sus movimientos se volvieron menos coordinados al tratar de controlarse para no llegar antes que su compañero al clímax, cualquier otro día eso no importaría demasiado pero no esa noche, todo tenía que ser perfecto para variar.

\- Aaaah--- di--- di mi nombre – trató de formular entre jadeos – te ordeno que digas mi nombre

\- Roman – le respondió con voz grave mirándolo fijamente justo antes de tomarlo del rostro para acercarlo al suyo y besarlo, sabía que eso le volvía loco

\- Dímelo Víctor Zsasz, dime lo que quiero – exigió quedándose sin voz por la falta de aliento

Sin dejar que se alejara de él, Víctor le obligó a mirarle con esos hermosos ojos azules que asemejaban a dos diamantes que brillaban intensamente aún bajo aquella tenue luz que a propósito estaba dispuesta así para crear ese ambiente exótico que el dueño del lugar buscaba, antes de besarlo y pronunciar las tan anheladas palabras con la mayor sinceridad posible.

\- Yo te amo, Roman Sionis Beauvais y siempre lo haré, incluso cuando exhale por última vez en éste mundo que no te merece, más allá del tiempo mi amor por ti perdurará

Eso era todo, el final perfecto para dejarse ir como tanto lo necesitaba. Sin dejar de moverse ayudó a Víctor a incorporarse lo suficiente para abrazarlo y poder besarlo, causando que en una última estocada ambos liberaran ese resquicio de pasión desenfrenada que los tenía absortos y que resonó con fuerza en cada rincón no solo de la habitación sino del piso entero.

…

Dejándose caer exhaustos sobre el colchón y tratando de normalizar su respiración nuevamente, ambos continuaban abrazados sin la más mínima intención de soltarse. Roman se sentía renovado, listo para enfrentar de nueva cuenta cualquier problema y todo gracias a la persona que yacía a su lado, que le daba esa seguridad, serenidad y certeza cuando titubeaba o se creía abandonado a su mala suerte y sin tener a quién acudir como tantas veces en el pasado. Esbozando una sonrisa lo miró y se movió para besarlo larga y dulcemente.

\- Yo también te amo Víctor Zsasz – le dijo al oído - con todo mi ser y como jamás había amado a nadie antes, eres parte de mi como yo mismo y no me imagino la vida sin ti, así que gracias por todo, por venir a iluminarme y por siempre acudir a mi rescate

\- Sabes que voy a protegerte pase lo que pase– le contestó abrazándolo – sólo tienes que decirlo y ahí estaré, nunca te voy a fallar… especialmente cuando más necesites ayuda y no quieras hablarlo con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo

Roman se rio

\- Y es precisamente por eso que estamos juntos, porque me complementas y me entiendes a fondo. No hay nadie como tú tan especial

\- Ni como tú, créeme, eso te lo firmo con sangre… si quieres literalmente

Ambos se rieron por el significado de esa frase y después de que Víctor se levantara para apagar el interruptor de la luz, regresó a la cama y se acurrucó junto a Roman para tener ahora sí su tan merecido descanso, envueltos en su preciada burbuja de felicidad reservada celosamente solo para ellos, alejados del resto del mundo.

**FIN**

.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... esto lo escribí básicamente porque me inundaron los feels terriblemente después de estar platicando laaargamente y de manera muy enriquecedora y productiva por cierto xD con mis queridas amigas y cómplices en éste pequeño fandom que hemos construido alrededor de la ship y BoP... y que consideramos un diamante precioso y muy especial por sí solo, así que por lo mismo y ya hasta después de pensarlo mucho, he decidido compartirlo con el resto del mundo :,) espero que disfrutaran leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo :,) Gracias por darse una vuelta y por sus comentarios, son siempre un gran aliciente para continuar con la inspiración y mejorar con cada escrito :)
> 
> Scarleth, Fer, esto es dedicado a ustedes desde luego :) love ya! <3


End file.
